onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Ichigo kurosaki1979
Welcome/Bienvenue Welcome to One Piece Encyclopédia, thanks for your contribution I hope you stay for a long time! If you want I can make you a Administrator! Do you want to be an Administrator! Young Piece 28 février 2009 à 18:28 (UTC) Allo veut tu être un Administrator sur se wiki? Young Piece 12 mars 2009 à 18:12 (UTC) Bonjour, afin d'étoffer ce Wikia, est-ce que je peu récupérer le modèle des pages du Wikia anglais (c'est à dire le même sommaire, la même case d'information en haut à droite et les mêmes images)? Gin-Yap 5 mai 2009 à 18:41 (UTC) Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux. Ichigo_kurosaki1979 User Page Est-ce que tu peut faire ta page utilisateur please merci! :) Young Piece 11 mai 2009 à 20:52 (UTC) Image Ace Salut, Effectivement, l'image que j'ai mis est une officielle. C'est l'image d'Ace sur la couverture du tome 18. Avant celle-ci j'avais mis une autre image, qui vient de l'épisode 325 (son combat contre Teach) mais comme j'ai vu que tu n'en voulais pas j'ai mis celle du tome 18. PortgasDRouge 24 août 2009 à 20:50 (UTC) Article sur Ace Tu peux arrêter de jouer avec l'article ?C'est gavant. Attaques de Ace Je remets les attaques sur l'article de Ace, car il est plus interessant de le savoir sur le profil du détenteur du Fruit. Qui est le responsable sur ce Wiki? Salut y a t'il un truc à faire pour étoffer ce Wiki qui est cruellement vide comparé à celui en anglais? J'ai un peu moins de deux jours devant moi pour aider autant que je peux. Je suis le responsable de ce wiki. Ton aide est la bienvenue, Gaisen. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Ichigo kurosaki1979 septembre 29, 2009 à 14:54 (UTC) Bon... c'ets pas que je cherche à t'embêter mais Roronoa ZorRo ça ne prend qu'un seul R normalement. ^^ Mais si ça te dérange et que t'aimes bien avec 2 ok mais tu devras repasser tous mes boulots ^^ Ah ouais, en bon francophone tu met Zorro Roronoa plutôt que Roronoa Zorro.. Mouais c'est un choix. Je veux te dire que, malgré quelques petits fautes d'orthographes, tu as fais du très bon travail. Continue le bon travail et lâche pas. Ichigo kurosaki1979 septembre 29, 2009 à 16:06 (UTC) Bon... j'ai vu le travail de modification que t'as fait. Tu fais certaines confusions au niveau des termes japonais. Par exemple Nakama ça veut dire "compagnon" et pas "ami". aniki ça veut dire "grand frère" mais dans ce cas précis ce sera plutôt "chef". Pour t'aider un peu je crois que je vais laisser tomber le vocabulaire de la version originale, sinon tu t'en sortiras pas. Pour les fautes désolé mais je tape tout ça à une vitesse grand V. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. A plus. --Sieg93 octobre 31, 2009 à 20:40 (UTC) Salut bon voila j ai une question es ce que l'on peut prendre des documents venants de wikipedia par exemple si ils sont intéressent et bien fait. Parfois, oui. Mais c'est pas souvent obligatoire. 96.22.55.236 octobre 31, 2009 à 20:58 (UTC) Sais tu où on pourrait se procurer des gifs animés comme ceux sur le wiki anglais? L'un des grands défauts de celui-ci tu vois, c'est que ça manque de couleurs. J'ai besoin de ces gifs pour compléter des trucs faciles tels que l'article sur Santouryu donc si quelqu'un a des idées... --Gaisen novembre 9, 2009 à 01:41 (UTC) Désolé. Je connais pas de sites où on peut trouver des gifs de One Piece. Ichigo kurosaki1979 novembre 9, 2009 à 02:48 (UTC) Est ce que ça te gène si je modifie certaines tournures de phrases (pour que ça soit plus français)? Je l'ai déjà un peu fait sur Boa Hankok, Monkey D Dragon et Luffy... Vialta décembre 13, 2009 à 15:21 (UTC) C'est bien correct. Et bienvenue dans l'équipe, Vialta. Ichigo kurosaki1979 décembre 13, 2009 à 15:27 (UTC) Articles Mr 4 Bonjour, je suis l'utilisateur anonyme qui a fait l'article sur Mr 4. Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait une belle mise en page n_n Je vais surement modifié son physique et sa personnalité, après quoi je vais faire Miss Merry Christmas, et j'attaque ensuite les autres agent officier du Baroque Works =D Je me suis fait un compte hier, je m'appelle Pulsatrix ;) Joyeuses Fêtes Ben, voilà, Joyeux Noël et Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année! Meilleurs voeux et que du bonheur pour 2010, en espérant que ce Wikia continuera de prospérer. Je tenais également à te remercier pour tes remerciements (xD je sais très original). Ca fait vachement plaisir. Bon, c'est vrai ces temps-ci je passe plus trop sur le Wikia (jeux vidéo oblige), mais j'essaierai de me rattraper l'année prochaine. Ca fera partie de mes bonnes résolutions 2010 x). Voilà, encore Joyeuses fêtes! Metasonic décembre 25, 2009 à 10:57 (UTC)Metasonic one piece Je suis un grand fan de one piece et à mon grand malheur le wikia francais de one piece est très vide comparé à celui des anglais (je dois en général aller sur leur site pour trouver des renseignements). Y a-t-il une explication à cela ? ---- Salutations Salut ! Je suis un nouvel inscrit en cette encyclopédie française libre du grand manga d'eichiro oda ,One Piece .Pour réponse à One piece (le sujet précedent) ,l'encyclopédie anglaise est bien plus riche que celle la car il y a plusieurs personnes qui y contribuent ,si c'est le cas ici ,alors l'encyclopédie verra de considérable changements ."Motivation" est bien le mot qui changera ceci .Sinon ,,j'ai un petit problème lors de mes publications :il y a une icone (un losange où il y a un "?" ) qui s'affiche parfois à gauche des liens ,j'aimerais savoir comment faire pour le supprimer .Merci Shunko janvier 28, 2010 à 22:13 (UTC) Image Bonjour merci pour la réponse pour le sujet One Piece je vais contribuer à aider ce site. Mais comment peut-on mettre des images sur les différents sujets car je n'y arrive pas ^^.Merci par Max' le samedi 13 février2010 à 12h27 Le fruit des tenèbres Bonjour je suis nouveau sur le site, j'ai remarqué que Yami Yami no mi vous l'aviez écrit en katakana ce qui n'est pas normal. Normalement puisque c'est un mot typiquement japonais il devrait être écrit en hiraganas (et encore mieux en kanjis). C'est ce que j'ai fait mais vous avez annulé mes modifications. Ffxxl février 22, 2010 à 09:39 (UTC) Pour répondre à ta question, tous les noms japonais des Fruits du Démon sont écrits en katakana. C'est Oda lui-même qui en a décidé ainsi. Ils viennent de l'onomatopées japonaises ou du vocabulaire japonais. J'espère que ça répond à ta question. Ichigo kurosaki1979 février 22, 2010 à 13:18 (UTC) Slt, j'ai reamrqué que tu consacré beacoup de temps pour cette encyclopédie et je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail. Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Ichigo kurosaki1979! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:14 (UTC) Mon travail Pourquoi tu enlève la plupart de mes articles IchigoKurosaki1979? Max199610 mai 9, 2010 à 14:26 (UTC)Max199610 Je voulais rendre ces articles en concordance avec ceux du wikia anglais de One Piece. Ichigo kurosaki1979 mai 9, 2010 à 14:29 (UTC) Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on doit faire une copie conforme du wikia anglais mais bien une encyclopédie pour les débutants dans One Piece ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, il faut juste ne pas oublier une information capitale ( ex: Oro Jackson et Tom ) ! Alors prévient moi avant de modifier merci ^^ . Au faites, comment t'a la mise en pages pour les persos ( merci d'avance !! ) Au faites c'est une couverture européenne pas une couverture européen pour unlited cruise !! mdr Max199610 mai 9, 2010 à 17:51 (UTC)Max199610 Absence Salut ichigo, je voulais te poser une question, pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes que deux à s'occuper du wikia. Pourtant quand je regarde les anciennes conversations, je voit qu'il y avait pas mal de monde. PS: je serais absent de lundi à jeudi pour cause de voyage scolaire ^^ Max199610 mai 14, 2010 à 11:31 (UTC)Max199610 Un autre membre, Metasonic, s'occupait du Wikia. Mais, pour le moment, il doit finir ses études collégiales pour cette année avant de revenir sur le wikia. Ichigo kurosaki1979 mai 14, 2010 à 14:22 (UTC) Nouveau Salut chui nouveau, je suis le cousin de Max199610 je suis francais et j' éspere vous aider ^^ Zoro roronoa mai 14, 2010 à 17:19 (UTC)zorro roronoa Image dans les tableaux Ichigo peut tu me dire comment met t'on des images dans un tableau ( j'ai besoin de savoir pour les chapitres et puis si tu sais aussi où trouve t'on les couvertures de chapitre en japonais ). Merci d'avance !! Max199610 mai 16, 2010 à 12:54 (UTC)Max199610 No spoil thank je fait me faire un plaisir de virer tout les spoils aui se trouve ici, j'ai rien contre votre boulot mais oubliez pas que tout le monde ne suit pas les scans "qui reste illégal" et quand tappant juste un nom de perso de OP ou tombe généralement ici et savoir ce qui va se passer pour certain perso c'est juste pas bien. Article Je ne parle pas francais très bien, je suis italien et je travail on italien OP wiki. Je pense que "Équipage de Barbe Blanche" est plus bon que "L'Équipage de Barbe Blanche". La meme chose pour autres pages. Au revoir. --Meganoide août 15, 2010 à 18:03 (UTC) Ptite question de débutant Salut à vous!!! J'me présente ch'uis lerastacouere et je suis nouveau!!! Donc je pose ma ptite question. Comment fait on pour Faire des sous partie? Je précise ma pensé, dans "L'équipage de Baggy" il y a plusieurs sous parties comme: (histoire, membres d'équipages,...) donc voilou je n'arrive pas du tou à en créer des bien conforme. (celle que j'avais créée sont étaient mal faites!!) Je précise c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de travail. Salute et bon vent!!! Lerastacouere août 24, 2010 à 12:11 (UTC) Yop (Vient de voir qu'il existait une page pour parler :o) Donc déjà, salut =D étant donné que je viens de voir cette page seulement après quelques modifs/ajouts, je m'excuse si j'ai fais qqch de travers. Donc sinon je vois à peu près que la page One piece en Français est très réduite en comparaison de celle en Anglais. Si je peux aider (comme je l'ai fait sur les modifs avant de venir parler) je suis dispo. Et est-ce normal qu'un grand nombre de page ( par exemple Silvers Rayleigh ) (je tiens à dire que j'ai eu du mal au début à cause de ça d'ailleurs) ne soit pas affiché ici :One_Piece_Encyclopédie ? Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver plusieurs page depuis One_Piece_Encyclopédie je trouve ça fort dommage. Maddog57 octobre 26, 2010 à 23:52 (UTC) Faire une page Bonjour je voudrait demander vous demander comment faire une nouvelle page parce que je voudrait faire une page pour bepo et pour l'équipage des pirate du coeur mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire et quand je clique sur le bouton d'aide ca ne me donne rien est ce que tu peut m'aider s'il te plait merci Question Bonjjour excuse moi tu ne pas m'a répondu j'aimerai savoir comment tu fait les tableau exemple pour la présentaion du personnage la ou il y a son nom age date de naissance Law trafalgar octobre 31, 2010 à 17:48 (UTC) Pour la page profile de personnages, visite ce lien: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Char_box Ichigo kurosaki1979 octobre 31, 2010 à 21:42 (UTC) Merci beaucoup Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 18, 2010 à 23:02 (UTC) Règles ? Conventions ? Salut, c'est un sacré bazar sur ce wiki ! Orthographe souvent déplorable, vandalisme, structure du wiki obscure... Il y aurait tellement de boulot à faire (sans même parler de l'écriture d'articles !) que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Y a-t-il une page avec les règles (sur le spoil, les théories, etc.) ? Quelles sont les conventions de nommage des personnages, utilisation des noms de l'édition Glénat ou des noms originaux ? sff9 (talk) janvier 12, 2011 à 23:47 (UTC) Pour les noms des personnages, on utilise les noms des éditions Glénat. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 12, 2011 à 23:50 (UTC) Ça pose un problème si je mets à jour/organise les catégories de modèles ? J'ai vraiment du mal à m'y retrouver... Sinon, comment ça se fait que les modèles style Char box ne soient pas utilisés ? Dans les pages avec une char box, c'est le code direct qui est entré, pas le modèle... Est-ce que tu utilises la substitution ? Si oui, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, puisque tu perds deux gros intérêts des modèles : le fait que ce soit facile d'éditer les infos dans les articles (syntaxe plus lisible que le tableau brut) et surtout le fait qu'il suffise de modifier le modèle pour modifier toutes les pages où il est utilisé... Par exemple, il faut corriger la faute d'orthographe Tôme → Tome dans les «Chapitre box» de tous les chapitres, alors que si le modèle n'était pas substitué il suffirait de la corriger dans la page du modèle ! Bref, pourquoi ce choix ? sff9 (talk) janvier 14, 2011 à 22:27 (UTC) Aucun problème que tu organises les catégories de modèle. Pour répondre à ta question concernant le Char Box, j'utilise le code direct car j'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 21, 2011 à 12:58 (UTC) ::Utilise plutôt le modèle dans ce cas, c'est beaucoup plus logique ! sff9 (talk) janvier 21, 2011 à 13:23 (UTC) J'ai déjà pas mal organisé les catégories, j'espère que ça te convient ! Du coup il y en a un certain nombre qu'il faudrait supprimer, parce qu'elles faisaient doublon avec d'autres. Elles sont dans la Catégorie:À supprimer. Sinon, je ne comprends pas trop les pages «Escales de Luffy» comme par exemple celle-ci ; c'est censé être des listes d'escales, mais on dirait plutôt des résumés des sagas ? sff9 (talk) janvier 17, 2011 à 10:55 (UTC) Merci pour ton aide. Je tâcherai de remettre de l'ordre dans les profils personnages de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille quand j'aurai le temps. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 21, 2011 à 12:58 (UTC) ::Pas de souci. Je trouvais juste que les pages «Escales» faisaient doublon avec les pages sagas. J'essaierai de remixer tout ça, sauf si tu as une objection. sff9 (talk) janvier 21, 2011 à 13:23 (UTC) Chapitres Salut, oui, je m'occuperai des chapitres et du reste quand j'aurais le temps... Sinon, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes messages, au-dessus ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, dis-moi ! sff9 (talk) janvier 21, 2011 à 09:41 (UTC) Modèle pour créer une page de chapitre J'ai fait un modèle qui crée tout seul les pages de chapitre, en mettant l'infobox, les parties, les catégories et les liens interwiki. Tout ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est de créer la page comme tu le fais d'habitude, et de copier le code suivant (en remplaçant 612 par le bon numéro bien sûr !) En utilisant ça ce sera beaucoup plus simple de remplir la page ensuite ! sff9 (talk) janvier 21, 2011 à 17:05 (UTC) Tomes 51 à 60 C'est bon, il y a avait un caractère qui était mal passé et ça déclenchait le filtre anti-pourriel, j'ignore pourquoi. Ça devrait être bon maintenant ! Pendant que j'y suis, des petits trucs sur les catégories : *je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rajoutes des balises autour des catégories. Pour autant que je le sache, ces balises ne sont utiles que pour les modèles : on les met autour des catégories des modèles pour que les pages utilisant les modèles ne soient pas rangées dans ces catégories. Dans un article, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, de toute façon ça ne change pas l'apparence de la page. *quand un personnage est dans la catégorie «Pirates» par exemple, ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter aussi la catégorie «Personnages», puisque «Pirates» est incluse dans «Personnages». :Exemple, sur Wikipédia : dans la catégorie «Personnalité de la musique», il y a une catégorie «Musicien», dans laquelle il y a une catégorie «Instrumentiste», dans laquelle il y a une catégorie «Percussionniste», dans laquelle il y a une catégorie «Batteur». Logiquement, un article sur un batteur ne mettra que la catégorie «Batteur», puisque s'il est dedans, il est dans toutes les autres aussi. Sinon ça fait des tonnes de catégories pour chaque page... sff9 (talk) janvier 27, 2011 à 14:50 (UTC) Bonjour, Je suis un petit nouveau et je n'ai pas pu m'êmpêcher de remarquer que ce site manque cruellement d'informations, que ce soit sur les anciens ou les nouveaux chapitres. Je dois avouer que ça me désole un peu... Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du Wikia One piece, c'est pour cela que ces derniers jours j'ai essayé de mettre à jour tout ça. J'ai le temps et les connaissances nécessaires pour lancer ce site pour de bon, mais avant de m'investir plus, j'aurais aimé savoir si j'avais la possibilité de prendre du grade. J'ai déjà énormément participé ( j'ai d'ailleurs le sentiment d'être le seul au cours de ces trois derniers jours ) et je m'apprête à continuer. Je sais que cette demande peut paraître un peu prétentieuse mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un statut plus élevé pour m'encourager à participer. Je ne sais pas si je m'adresse à la bonne personne, si je me trompe n'hésite pas à me rediriger vers une personne capable de me répondre ou à parler de moi. Merci d'avance pour tout ( en particulier pour avoir lu ce message ). A+ re: Correction Salut ! OK, je regarderai tout ça ! sff9 (talk) mai 29, 2011 à 22:08 (UTC) :Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas vite mais je reprendrai... sff9 (talk) mai 31, 2011 à 15:48 (UTC) Mise en Page Salut!! Tout d'abord de rien pour la modif mais plutôt merci à vous d'avoir fait cet article!! (Eustass Kidd) Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez comment on pouvait éditer les pages de façon à avoir ça: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/16/baggy.png/ ou même comment faire ça: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/853/onepiecec.png/ ??? Je suis conscient que j'en demande beaucoup mais si vous pouviez m'aider, ce serait vraiment super!! Merci d'avance et bonne continuation!!!! Mugiwara-Kaizoku juin 23, 2011 à 15:49 (UTC) Pour répondre à ta première question, je te suggère de voir la page Modèle:Char box Ichigo kurosaki1979 juin 23, 2011 à 15:55 (UTC) Merci beaucoup!! Il me suffit de le copier-coller ou je dois faire une manipulation spéciale pour qu'il apparaisse sur le coté doit comme sur l'image?? Mugiwara-Kaizoku juin 23, 2011 à 16:12 (UTC) copier-coller Ichigo kurosaki1979 Merci beaucoup alors c'est super cool de ta part!!!!! Mugiwara-Kaizoku juin 23, 2011 à 16:15 (UTC) Aide et suggestions Bonjour je voulait te demander est ce que tu n'aurait pas un exemple pour les menbres de l'équipage il ya un tableau esque ce tableau en charbox s'il te plait parce que j'aimerai totalement page de l'équipage du coeur des heart pirate . j'aimerait te demander aussi pour le nom des équipages par exemple les heart pirates hato no kaizokudan esque ce serait pas mieux de les appeler les pirates du coeur parce que quand tu fait la traduction du jap au francais et même de l'anglais au francais c'est plus adapter non, Pareille tu met l'équipage du kid ,du drake est que ce serait pas mieux de mettre l'équipage de drake ,de kid Law trafalgar juillet 3, 2011 à 18:25 (UTC) Pour la cha box pour l'équipage, voici ceci: Modèle:Équipage box. Pour le reste des membres de l'Équipage du Heart, les voici: Bepo, Jean Bart, Penguin et Shachi. Pour les noms des autres équuipages des Supernovae, je me base sur les noms donnés par l'édition Glénat. Ichigo kurosaki1979 juillet 3, 2011 à 18:56 (UTC) je voudrait te demander pour les menbres d'équipage connu ,il y a un tableau comment tu fait pour faire le tableau et insérer les images dedans exemple comme ca Voici un modèle qui pourra t'être instructif. Clique sur modifier et tu verras comment mettre des images et la couleur de la barre. Modèle:Membrecc ou prend l'exemple suivant: Template:Heartpirates merci j'ai un peu compris comment on fait